Cruel, Insane Bliss
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog had a normal life. Peaceful, quiet, sane. But when a demon by the name of Mephiles who kills and collects souls for a living comes along and grows obsessed with him, Shadow's mind is flipped upside-down and sanity starts to drain. And worst of all- nobody believes him. Gift for XxShadowFallxX! Mephadow, and as always, Shadow Uke! :D Enjoy!


**HELLO MAH GOOD READERS. This is a gift for XxShadowFallxX I wrote way back when. It's crappy, yes, but ehh. I'm too lazy to rewrite. Lol. So, enjoy some of my work from years ago, and the next chapter I promise you, will be much better in quality! **

**~Sonica Out!**  
**XXX**

Shadow The Hedgehog looked outside at the thundering storm.

_Boom-Crack-!_ A bolt of lighting along with a side of thunder clashed across the sky.

"Mmm...it's late, Shadow. You going to bed?" Rouge The Bat stretched in her silk robe and pajamas, and started to head up the stairs.

"I don't need to sleep, Rouge." Shadow kept his attention at the storm.

"Ah. Right, 'Ultimate Lifeform' thing. I supposed you'd have enough already, but everyone needs a rest...I'll see you in a couple of minutes..." Rouge said, taking lightfooted steps up the stairs.

"Hmph."

**XXX**

"_Ahhhhh...!_"

"Die, mortal. Fall into eternal sleep..."

Mephiles stabbed his victim once more.

"_Ahhh...hh.._"

It was a bloody mess. He had slashed, cut, bit, ripped and torn through flesh and bone, and now the dark red substance was on the floor, walls, the dead Mobian before him, and quite much all over himself.

A light lit up the room. Mephiles recognized it and grabbed the squirming soul and quickly crushed the light in his palm. A crystal formed out of purple mist, and he brought it to his palm, quickly sucking the life into the object.

Mephiles cackled to himself, and scanned for any more he could take.

_What's this...a vibe? Oh, how ironic fate can be~_

**XXX**

Shadow curled more into the comforter. His quills flexed, relaxing and hardening repeatedly.

Another flash of lightning and burst of thunder hit.

Shadow lifted his head, ears alert. He'd faced nearly everything, but when it was dark, and sounds go off, he tended to be a little paranoid. He knew it was the thunder, but something wasn't right...

**XXX**

Mephiles slipped inside the house where the dark vibe was strongest. He detected many jewels and crystals, diamonds and rubies shined in the moonlight. He silently climbed the stairs and entered a long hallway. There were three doors. One on the right, two on the left.

He pasted the right door, and came into the first of the left.

A white, female Mobian bat was contently sleeping in a large, luxurious queen sized bed, making a few quiet snores every so often.

He leaned over the female, hand coming to suffocate that vulnerable throat...when suddenly, a large spike of misery came from the other room.

_What was that?_

It was just to good to resist.

**XXX**

A floorboard creaked.

Black ears flattened against their owner's head, while red eyes scanned the room.

**_Oh Chaos, I wish Maria was here._**

Shadow lit up a flame of Chaos Energy in his hand, lighting up a small part of the room.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

A black puddle, lay middle of his room.

**_What in the name of-_**

The mysterious puddle moved rapidly, inching to the darker side of his room, nearby where his shadow was.

It moved upon it, and Shadow could only blink in shock as it _took_ it, and slowly formed into a lookalike of himself.

"Wh-who are you?" Shadow stuttered out once the transformation had ceased.

"_This darkness..._" It whispered.

_This is like nothing I have encountered in my days, this shade is bliss..._

"_I said, who are you?_" Shadow growled, getting offensive and baring a fang.

Mephiles snapped out of his euphoric state. "I...am Mephiles..."

"_...Mephiles The Dark._"

"How, and _what_ are you doing here, and how did you ge-" Was as far as Shadow got before Mephiles jumped and pinned him on the bed, arms above his head.

"_What? Ufgh- GET OFF!_" Shadow snarled and struggled against Mephiles' grip, but it was no use.

"_I will see you again..._" And with that last remark, Mephiles disappeared into the night.

**XXX**

The next morning, Shadow thought all about his encounter with 'Mephiles The Dark'. Who the heck was this guy, and why did he say 'He was going to see him again'? It made no sense...

"Got somethin' on your mind, sweetie?" Rouge taunted, seeing the deep thought on her co-worker's face.

Shadow growled. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Oh really? I beg to differ. What's on your mind, Shadzy?" Rouge poked at him again.

"Some guy broke in the house last night...he said something about seeing me again..." Shadow mumbled, but hypersensitive bat ears picked up his words.

"Shadow, how could someone break in? All my precious, glorious, shiny babies are still here." Rouge raised an eyebrow, referring to the gems and jewels she treasured so much.

Shadow gave no response as he was caught up in his own mind.

**_What did that mean? And how did he form himself out of my own shadow?_**

All these questions tugged at his mind. Nothing seemed logical!

"...adow? Hello?" Rouge waved a hand in front of the hedgehog's face.

Shadow shook his head and swatted her hand away.

"I'm thinking."

"Shadow hun, I've thought, and who would come in here and not notice all the lovely gems? Are you sure you weren't dreaming...?" Rouge cringed, waiting for her sure to be explosive answer.

"You think I'm making this up?" Shadow glared at her, completely serious about the entire situation.

"Then what did 'he' look like?"

"Just like me...except different coloring..."

"Are you sure you weren't having nightmares about those androids, or fan-made recolors of you?"

Shadow flinched at the sound of the fourth wall shattering. "No, he formed out of my own shadow!"

"Shadow, this seems like some 6 year old's nightmare...not to mention you just made your story all the more confusing..." Rouge shook her head. What Shadow was saying seemed like paranoia...or _something._

"_I would __**not**__ make this up!_"

Rouge frowned. "Shadow, unless you have actual _proof_ that can prove me wrong, it's gonna be hard to believe you..."

"I'll just have to get some, then.." Shadow narrowed his eyes, a new determination sparking.

Tonight, he would be on guard, and hopefully get some information.

_Hopefully._

**XXX**

"Don't'cha think you've gone a little off the rocker, there, Shadow?"

"Not _you._ Anyone _but you._"

To Shadow's dismay, Rouge had gossiped the word about his 'story'.

"Hurtful~"

And now he had to take care of a certain annoyance...

"Go away, and no one gets hurt, blue hedgehog."

"Wait- _it's true?_" Sonic leaned in, eyes widening. This was so out of character for the dark hedgehog!

"...Chaos Control!" A green flash appeared and went, the said hedgehog now nowhere to be seen.

**XXX**

Shadow had escaped to the safe, isolated haven of his room.

Thank chaos Rouge was over at Angel Island...

He stopped and looked around, and check the clock on his desk.

**5:19PM.**

The sun on the west side of the sky, and night would be here around 6:30. He'd have time...

Shadow shuddered. He _clearly_ remembered what had happened last night...

-**_Flashback_**-

_"Ahehe, getting impatient, little Shadow?" The demon chuckled once he saw his victim in a fighting stance._

"What do you want from me?" Shadow's heart sped up, pounding against his chest.

Mephiles shook his head and silently moved across the dark room, Shadow losing vision of him for a second.

"Ahh, Shadow..." He whispered, "You never give up, do you?" right after saying that, he took a position behind Shadow and grabbed the hedgehog's wrists by surprise.

"Ah!-" Shadow yelped but was cut off by Mephiles twirling him around and laying an aggressive kiss on his lips, tongue slithering in his maw at the sudden gasp the black and red hedgehog gave.

Shadow twisted and turned, in attempt for freedom, but to no avail. Purple mists now gripping his ankles and wrists, leaving him defenseless of attack while cold, attacking hands moved lower, toying with his chest fur.

Mephiles could feel Shadow move up against him, making an attempt to get away, and summoned the shadows around him to hold him back. He was _**immensely**__ enjoying himself, and like heck was he going to stop anytime soon._

He moved his hands upon his chest, feeling and smoothing the heavenly fluff that was there. It was so soft, it slipped playfully between his fingers, never have been ravished in this way before.

One hand went a bit to his right, feeling a pounding heart under his fingers. He would rip it out right now if it wasn't this much fun to toy with his victim.

Shadow was struggling harshly and reflexively gasped for air when Mephiles pulled back, just to look at the beauty before him. His mouth was open, the sounds of heavy panting, seemingly glowing red eyes staring nervously at him...it was so bittersweet. It was time to go to the next level.

Pushing Shadow onto the bed, Mephiles took the hand that was playing with the fluff and used it to push the other's head to one side, gaining access to the soft flesh that was there, clamping down on it, feeling his prey squirm beneath him.

Shadow, on the other hand, was beginning to become tired. He didn't need sleep, no, but it felt like Mephiles was sucking the energy out of him, and he had been struggling for awhile... he was snapped out of thought was he felt his windpipe being attacked. Twisting even more now, Mephiles still held him in place.

Then suddenly, that cold, wet tongue pressed on a vital nerve.

Shadow immediately blacked out.  
  
-**_End Flashback_**-

Thank chaos he passed out in the middle of it. _Who knows_ what would have happened if he hadn't.

_**That, and I didn't get any information...**_ He groaned.

"Why me..." Shadow fell face first into his pillow, tired, and quickly fell asleep.

**XXX**

_"Shadow...wake_ _up..." _

_Shadow slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around. Jewels and crystals were everywhere, glowing dimly just so he could see his surroundings._

_"...finally up, are we now?"_

_He knew that voice. That voice that had haunted him to what seems like forever._

_He looked over, to see a all too familiar shadow forming..._

_"...Maria?"_

_The said girl rushed over, now visible. "Oh Shadow! I missed you so much!" She brought him into a hug, pulling him close, the hedgehog happily accepting it._

_"Maria, I know this sounds redundant, but am I dead? Where am I?" Shadow pulled away, and turned to face to face with his friend._

_"Oh Shadow..." Said hedgehog was beginning to freak out as Maria lost her bright color in the dark place, and forming into a crystal lookalike of himself. "...this is where I've always been." Mephiles finished, Maria's voice still echoing in his victim's head._

_"No...no..no...no..! __**No**__!" Shadow stumbled on his backside, now making an effort to get away as Mephiles climbed on top of him, leaning in-_

**XXX**

"_NO!_" Shadow jumped up, eyes wide, and spines sharp.

"A dream...is was all a dream...a dream..." Shadow said to himself as he tried to even out his breathing. "A dream...a dream...a...dream..."

**_Or was it?_**

Shadow shook his head and looked at the time. _**5:24AM**_. He had slept through the night...right?

He walked into his adjacent bathroom. Turning on the light and taking a few deep breaths first, and looked in the mirror. Seeing red strips instead of lavender, he took off his gloves and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on his face, and grabbed the nearest towel. He looked back into the mirror and saw just himself, alone again. The sun hadn't risen yet, meaning Mephiles could come at any minute.

Opening the glass door, Shadow reached into the shower, and turned it on a so-so setting. Slipping off his hoverskates and placing them besides the door, and putting his inhibitor rings on the sink counter, he walked into the pouring streams of water, the warm feeling running down his spines.

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as most.

He reached over for the shampoo and pushed down on the pump, but immediately jumped back, scared, when instead of the clear, thick substance, coming out, he saw dark purple mist come out, the same ones that kept him bound when Mephiles was attacking him, touching him, kissing him...

They jumped out at him, wrapping around his wrists, Shadow yelped and tucked his tail between his legs, ears flatting against his skull. He quickly snapped opened his eyes, looking for Mephiles, when he saw the binds oozing between his fingers and wrists. He blinked, and the dark purple coloring had gone, regular shampoo in his hands.

Shadow looked a bit closer, and regulated his breathing. "...I must be going crazy...I was sure Mephiles was going to come..."

Shaken, Shadow washed off the remaining shampoo in his hands, and pumped another batch.

It was clear.

**XXX**

After he had gotten out of the shower and mostly dried off, leaving his more-than-damp quills and ebony fur to air dry, he looked at the time.

**_6:32AM._**

The sun was just coming up. Shadow yawned, and decided to get in a few lost minutes of sleep... he slowly laid down on his belly, and shut his eyes.

Which of course, the moment his head hit the pillow was like hitting an off switch to his brain.

As soon as he fell asleep, though, Mephiles formed, inwardly smirking at the sight before him, fur just glistening beautifully...he would _so many things_ to that body if the light was coming...maybe next time.

And as the rays of light came, Mephiles faded into nothing, retreating for other business. As soon has he had gone though, a white head peeked out of a now ajar door.

"...Shadow?" Rouge looked into the room, and blushed to what she saw. Shaking her head, she walked up to the hedgehog and lightly nudged him.

"Shadow...wake up. GUN is getting on our case." Being gentle and caring, not needing Shadow to be cranky for the rest of the day.

The said hedgehog groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes.

**XXX**

The commander swiveled around in his chair, cold mismatched eyes glaring at the agents before him.

"Do you know why I called you in here, this morning, agents Shadow and Rouge?"

"No sir." Rouge sat upright in her chair, trying to make best impressions. If you looked at the hedgehog next to her, you could say differ. The darker one of the two had his arms casually crossed, and was slouching, but red eyes were glued to the wall, clearly in a daydream state.

_"Shadow...Shadow...Shadow...Shadow..."_

Mephiles' voice bounced around his head, softly beckoning him. Shadow shook his head in response, trying to somehow clear it out. But it was no use. Mephiles was still there, haunting him.

_"...Shadow...Shadow...Shadow..."_

**"What do you want from me?"** Shadow thought, shaking his head again, irritated.

_"...that, my dear, is a secret. But, I can give you this..."_ Shadow then felt like ice was being pressed against his lips, if only for a second.

_"You see Shadow..."_

A sudden smack brought the hedgehog back into reality. "Shadow! Hell-lo-o?"

"Huh? Wha?" Shadow looked around. Gray metal walls, he was sitting in a chair, facing his partner and his boss, both looking concerned and confused.

"Shadow, is everything alright?" Rouge grabbed his wrist, and gave it an unsure squeeze.

Shadow hesitated. "Yeah...I'm fine."

The commander looked at his disorientated agents, and cleared his throat. "As I was saying, approximately two days ago, around 7:48PM, both of your signals went out. But yours, Rouge, has seemed to come back online. Shadow's, although, hasn't. Do any of you have an explanation for this?"

Both mobians looked back at their boss, and were silent.

"...no, sir." Rouge finally replied, looking back at Shadow.

Of course, Shadow _knew_ the reason very well. It had only been two days before he had met Mephiles for the first time.

**Oh, gods...**

"...no, sir." Shadow repeated after Rouge, deciding that the last thing he needed was everyone in the GUN society thinking that he was absolutely nuts. No one would believe him, anyways.

"Well, until your line starts back up again, Shadow. I'm afraid I have no use for you if I cannot contact you. You have free time until it does."

"But- Commander- couldn't Shadow and I share a line? We could-" Rouge started to object, but shut up once the commander raised his palm.

"You and Shadow aren't always in the same place, which would make it difficult."

"But we practically live together, and if we're apart, I'm sure I can get him-"

"No is no, bat. Am I clear?"

Rouge sighed, and lowered her head. "Yes, commander."

"Good. Dismissed." The commander turned his back on them, as both black and white furries exited the room.

"Well, so much for _that_." Rouge deadpanned.

"You tried." Shadow reassured her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and failed." Rouge shrugged off the hand and continued, "Well, we better get you back home...I'm being assigned a mission. I won't be back until at least 3 days. Maybe a week at the most."

Shadow's intestines then decided to turn to stone and drop.

_"Did you hear that, Shadow~? We get a week's peace together~ Alone~"_

**Oh, chaos...**


End file.
